Story-Time With Terrene: Caliburn
by megamanfreakinx
Summary: The loving and beautiful Princess Terrene gives her most loyal knights their most dangerous quest. The quest for Caliburn
**Story-Time With Terrene: Caliburn**

"What story shall I tell you today?"

"Do one about you!"

"Me? No. How about one about you."

"Okay!"

"This time there was a castle, and in it lived a beautiful princess named Terrene."

"What's a castle?"

"Well, a castle is where a king and a queen live."

"Oh."

"And in the castle-"

"What are a king and a queen?"

"Um, well, do you remember uncle Sonic?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's not a king, but he served one once. He served a queen actually."

"Oh."

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Quest For The Legendary Sword: Caliburn**

Never was there blutter or brangle in the vivacious new kingdom of the lovely and divine Princess Terrene. Her kingdom was amongst the finest and supreme in the entire world. There was not even a single drassock in each and any cosh in town, or even in the kingdom for that matter. There were no eyndill types, and no fadoodles anywhere. To the modern everyman, it was much like living in a tale for children. Even the kidcotes were empty!

Our story starts inside the grand and magnificent Castle Greengate. It had four towers opposite of one another, and four very large walls covering and keeping safe the princess. The castle itself was guarded at all times by many, many guards, and it stood atop a wavering hill. Inside the castle was, Terrene, the young princess, fairest in the land and a chartreuse-yellow-haired seedrian. And with her in her grand hall, she was surrounded-on a very large, round table, three extremely zealous and always obedient knights- filled with never-ending philotimy. They were the blue Sir Sonic, the pink Sir Amy, and the green Sir Cosmo.

"Sir Knights, you have been faithful to me as you have to this kingdom." Terrene, the very noble began, "But now is the time to progress. I have umbecast and have concluded- that the legendary sword Caliburn must be found."

"I am no whiteliver!" Sonic the Speedy started, "I will be the first to go, because I am the fastest swordsman in the kingdom."

Amy intervened as well, "Lead me my princess, and I will give you Caliburn in a wurp! I am the strongest in the kingdom, you have my hammer."

The younghede, green Cosmo thought before she offered herself and her services, "My princess, I will go. I may not be the fastest, or the strongest in the kingdom. But I am certainly the most courageous. Let me go in your stead, and I will not fail you, I vow."

Terrene smiled warmly towards her faithful knights, "You three honor me well. But not one shall go on this great journey, but all three." She pointed at the three proud knights, "For it is your attributes as a whole that will help you succeed in your quest. Go now, brave heroes, and do not fail." The princess dismissed the knights, and the three Sirs, Sonic, Amy, and Cosmo were off on their legendary quest.

* * *

"You know I love you right sweetie?"

"Yes daddy, I know."

"There is nothing in this world I love more than you."

"Daddy, I-"

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I, I wish you weren't gone…"

"What? Terrene… what do you mean?"

"It's nothing daddy, we don't have much time tonight, you have to tell the story quickly."

"Alright."

 **Chapter 2**

 **Queen Of Virtue, Queen Of Might, Queen Of Clothlessness**

Our three, adventurous knights ventured far from the great castle, only to find themselves coming across at a certain crossroads. There lay a bedding of water, not long apart at their front and they witnessed another knight, armored in blue. Sonic the Speedy had just been practicing his back-slang as he stumbled upon a rock but was caught by the very burly Sir Amy.

"Watch yourself." Amy warned the blue hedgehog, "You present yourself as an afterling every time you practice that horrid speech."

"Oh companions," Cosmo the Green Knight also warned, "We might be in for some unwanted company." She pointed at the blue, armored knight, apparently holding and keeping watch over the blue bedding.

The blue armored knight stopped the three with a raised hand and spoke loudly for them to hear and understand clearly, "Command thine feet to stop, oh three knights of the great castle!"

"Get a load of this one." Amy pointed as she chuckled towards this new knighted blocking stone.

The blue knight continued, "I am Hathor, the Blue Knight of the river, and you cannot pass now."

"Melpomenish, "Sonic the Speedy explained as he looked back at his companions, "She's taken my name and title."

Upon further and more careful inspection, this new blue knight was a tall feline species and she meant her word as she stopped the three.

"I can speed through this." Sonic approached the blue knight as he left his other two knightly comrades at bay. The armored cat was four heads taller than that of Sonic, but either way he readied his sword and questioned this new knight. "Oh Hathor, Blue Knight of the river, we demand passage through this small bedding immediately, by order of Princess Terrene!"

"If you wish to pass, you may, but only if you answer this question, and answer it with correctness and frivolity, I am in need of much entertainment this morning you see, not many animals cross this way in the Great Forest." Hathor the feline woman spoke.

Sonic the Speedy untouched the hilt of his sword and calmed his demeanor. "I'll play, ask away Sir Knight." The two other knights neared so as to hear the question of the cat.

Hathor smiled and asked, "I am not an animal, and I am not alive. When I take off my armor, I am nothing but revive. What am I not?"

"How in King Arthur's name am I supp-" Sonic the very Speedy was interrupted by a clinging Sir Amy to his breastplate, reassuring the blue Hathor that he had not spoken at all.

"He did not mean that." Amy explained.

"She's right." Cosmo said and she directed to the cat, "We would need privacy to answer, prithee."

"Take all the time you need, animals." Hathor chuckled.

As the three knights huddled around each other and clanged together their pauldrons, Sir Amy slapped some sense into the blue hedgehog knight. "That was a close one you clums."

"Why don't we just fight her and get this over with? I could easily shab this." Sonic the Speedy exclaimed.

Amy was nervous that the cat had heard the hedgehog's claims, "Have you no honor? We at least attempt to answer first, and then _I'll_ take her."

Cosmo shook her head, "Oh friends and noble knights, do you not see the answer has been speaking in front of us?"

Both Sir Amy and Sir Sonic looked at the Green Knight in confusion. But before Cosmo could share her answer, Sonic the blue knight blurted out while facing the tall feline, "I've got it! You are not a cat!"

Amy shook her head in disappointment and hit the blue knight across the shoulder with her heavy gauntlet. "You widdershin! The answer is clearly:" She pointed at the cat, "You are not a cat, you are a knight!"

Hathor shook her head, "You are both wrong."

"Consarnit." Sonic looked displeased as both he and Sir Amy returned to their circle.

"If you are done kadoodleing, I was in the middle of my answer." Sir Cosmo tried not to shout.

"Forgive me Sir Knight." Sonic apologized.

Cosmo continued again directing to Sir Hathor, "You are not a cat."

Hathor was intrigued, "Go on."

Cosmo did go on, "Both of you were only half right. Cat culture is different from ours. When cats are clothed they seem and are as different beings altogether, above animals if you will. When they are not clothed they are animals once more. The answer simply is: you are not a cat. You are a cat."

"How entertaining!" Hathor exclaimed, "You may proceed oh knights of the great castle."

"Thank you Sir Hathor, Blue Knight of the river." Cosmo smiled and showed her companions the way forward.

* * *

"How is she?"

"Miles… you know the rules."

"I know, we both knew what we were getting ourselves into. I just need you to-"

"Mother knows you care for her, and she knows you are hurting. She is watching over you two. But… I will tell her, for you… and Terrene."

"Thank you… what _should_ I call you then?"

"Inventor is fine."

 **Chapter 3**

 **Three Heads, Better Than One**

Our three daring knights endeavor farther from the great castle. Even though the Pink Knight always gave the Blue Knight some hard times, and she would at times scrutinize and criticize Sonic the Speedy because of his incessant backwards-speech. But with all the scrutiny came much love from the lovely Sir Amy, and she was more of an aimcrier to the Blue Knight than anything.

"Look there Sir Knights!" Cosmo the Green Knight pointed at a pole with no sign or indication which attended two roads, one which led to the legendary sword, and the other did not. The three knights stopped and as they did their clattering armor also stopped resounding in that open field of nothingness.

Sonic looked around as he scratched his chin pensively, "This bodes teenful for us, if we do not find the right path shortly, we may be caught up by the dark star."

The other two knights looked around, there was not even a voil in sight. Quietly, a small and nimble monkey itched his close-to-bare head and began poking the very Green Knight's armor.

"Who, who I say, are you?" The monkey called out now getting the attention of all knights. As they looked at the monkey, he proceeded to walk in front of them, armor less, and stood in front of the pole with no sign.

"I will take care of this," Amy the Pink Knight whispered to her companions, "He is weak and small and I am the strongest." Amy presented herself in front of the monkey. "I am Amy, the Pink Knight, and we three have been charged by Princess Terrene herself to acquire the great sword Caliburn! Prithee, let us pass, or butt out!"

Quickly the complexion of the monkey changed to something sour, "I do not like rudeness or the rude kind, if you are here for a fight I can give one! So yarken thee now and face me!"

Cosmo, the Green Knight also confronted between Amy and the monkey, "We are not here to be rude, we only would like true direction."

"I see," the monkey was disappointed, "I did want to fight someone today. May we still fight?" The monkey changed to something happier as he asked.

"Have at thee then!" Amy the Pink Knight started as she pulled out her hammer from her back.

The monkey chuckled and laughed, "No, no silly knight. You fight me Ken Khan's way!"

"And who, pray tell, is that?" Amy asked.

"Me!" The monkey laughed again as he mounted the pole effortlessly. "If you can outwit me in a fight I will tell you which path is true."

"What's the catch?" Amy inquired.

"Anything is allowed! Except, you fight me hand to hand!" Ken chuckled. "No weapons."

"Easy enough," Amy the Strong threw away her hammer and prepared to wrestle with the monkey. In a moment's notice she charged at the monkey only to find that he jumped nimbly on her head and then was behind her, in front of her, below her, and back on her head again. Amy tried grabbing at the monkey but was unsuccessful.

"Ooh, ooh, isn't this fun!" Ken cried out.

Before long, Amy was forced to retreat with panting breath and overlooked his companion knights and even managed to trip over one. "That… monkey is… insane."

Cosmo the very Green Knight smiled widely and beckoned the other two to come over closer to her.

"Alright, what have you got?" Sonic the Speedy asked.

As the three knights mumbled and grumbled away, Ken Khan scratched his fur again, confused. "What is it you speak of?"

Cosmo looked up, "You said anything was allowed, correct?"

"True, true, other than weapons." Ken re-explained.

The three knights dropped their individual weapons and surrounded the much confused monkey.

"What are you up to?" Ken asked.

"Now!" Cosmo cried out. And as she did, the three knights were able to outwit the monkey and nabbed him and pinned him on the ground.

"Hoo, hoo!" Ken began, "You win!" The three let him go and he mounted the pole again, effortlessly as before. He pointed with one long, hairy arm to the left of him, "This is the way to the sword."

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes Terrene?"

"Why were you talking to her?"

"You saw? I thought you were asleep."

"You can't trust her, I know her."

"You mean, from when you were a seedling? Like all the others, right?"

"No… I know her from… another place."

"What?"

 **Chapter 4**

 **The True Might Of A Bear**

Our three knights had ventured the farthest from the great castle, and many dangers still lurk ahead of them. The vastness of the open field they had crossed had come to a close, with a monstrous mountain, and at the base was an opening, guarded by a colossal brown bear. Amy the Strong was worried, she had already placed her open hand on her hammer. Sonic the Speedy did expect another fight but decided to remain more vigilant than feisty like his pink companion.

As they got closer to the now eyeing bear, they could tell he was scruffy and possibly an aceasecomic. The bear looked away angrily.

"Hallo," Sonic the Speedy started, "We are the three knights of the great castle and we are here to-"

"I've heard this brangle before." The big brown bear bellowed below as he blocked their byway. "Leave me be, oh knights of the great castle."

Getting impatient, Amy tried to level with the bear. Seeing the darkening skies, Amy knew trouble might be lurking, "We've got some chinkers if that's-"

With another low and loud voice the bear interrupted, "I don't want your money. I just want you to leave."

"Listen we just want-" Amy tried.

"I said leave!" The mighty brown bear yelled.

Before Amy the Strong could blow the top of her helm off, Cosmo the Courageous held her at bay and neared the mighty bear.

"I don't know what to do." Sonic turned around to see the Green Knight walking towards the sitting monstrosity. "Hey what?-"

The bear noticed the approaching knight of green and growled. She stopped but continued either way and sat on the floor next to the bear making her armor clank loudly. Cosmo looked up at the bear, but he didn't seem to mind after that. She noticed a large wam come across the bear's left eye and down his cheek. It seemed fresh, perhaps opened recently.

Cosmo measured her next words carefully, but through her, she knew the bear felt exactly as she did, "Are you hurting?" Cosmo wanted to feel the scar, and help in any way she could.

The bear closed his eyes and did not respond.

Cosmo the Green Knight continued, "I know I am. I always am."

Both hedgehogs looked at each other with confusing glares but then with understanding and focused sadness. The bear sighed heavily and thunderously.

Cosmo said, "I had to leave them… the two people I love most. And I won't ever… see them again." She began explaining, "I had to, it was for their good, and, and I don't even know if they know that I love them."

At this the bear reacted and responded, facing the green girl, "They do, they must."

Cosmo could only hope for that much.

"My name is Diesel." The bear added, "Excuse me for my rude behavior."

"No need." The girl responded, "Cosmo." The green girl shook the hand of the monstrous brown bear.

"I am the guardian of the passage below the mountain." Diesel began, "And you three are knights of the great castle? As in Princess Terrene's great castle?"

"We are." Amy stated.

Diesel looked disappointed, "I guess if you retrieve the sword, there won't be anything to guard anymore."

"Why don't you join us?" Cosmo offered.

This surprised the two hedgehogs but even the brown bear. He asked, "Really? You must know I am no knight, far from it."

"Terrene can change that." Cosmo smiled.

The bear hesitated but was glad he was being involved in the quest. The four entered the cave and prepared for what lay, ultimately ahead of them.

* * *

"Terrene you tell me this instant!"

"Daddy no! You can't know!"

"Terrene wait! Where are you going?! Te-"

"Daddy? I heard shouting."

"Te-, Terrene? Wha-?"

 **Chapter 5**

 **Friend, My Fount, My Life, My Only**

Our now-four adventurers seek out the legendary sword in a mysterious cave filled with many dangers and beasts of unknown origin. But at the last chamber, finally the three knights and Diesel the big, brown bear stand by and witness an individual, a hedgehog by the looks of it, painted with purple.

"So you've come." The purple hedgehog said as he waited for the four to stop admiring the beautiful cavern they were in. All there was- was he, but no sword.

"We've come to claim the sword Caliburn!" Sonic the Speedy exclaimed.

The new individual seemed to understand and nodded in agreement as he said, "To find Caliburn, you must kill me."

Shocked to hear this, the four adventurers looked at each other with confused glares. Amy the Strong added, "You have not wronged us, why would we do such a thing?"

The individual chuckled, "I have wronged each of you individually in some form or another. I wish to be…" The individual paused, he was obviously hurt by something foreign, maybe close, "I know I never may be forgiven."

Cosmo, the wisest in the land, approached the poor soul and placed her hand on the individual's shoulder, "We will not kill you, but I know what must be done."

With large tears in his eyes, the individual was grateful for it all, and grateful most of all, for the courage, and charity of this green girl. "Thank you." He cried out to her as she raised the cavern's ceiling, with much light and energy and dispersed whatever darkness the individual had in him. The darkness appeared as a red mist and threatened the lives of the knights. The knights battled the red darkness and conquered but were saddened to know that their companion, Cosmo, had given up her physical form to help them in their fight. As she disappeared, so did the purple hedgehog and Caliburn made its way back into the hands of the pure knights.

Terrene was sad to learn that her valiant knight Cosmo, the Green Knight was gone, but she rejoiced in the fact that they now had a new beginning, a better hope, and _change_ in the land of the third world.

"I have to go back, help me go back!"

"The power is within you."

"Terrene?"

"No…!"

"I just… you… you're from…?"

"Leave me alone! I hate you! You ruined my life, and you ruined my daddy's life too!"

"Terrene, what are you doing here?! You can't be here, this isn't right. He will see you!"

 **End of Trailer 2 for Reclaimer**


End file.
